Brave
by SeriousOrSirius
Summary: Taken right out of hogsmeade by deatheaters with one of your close friends, would you do anything to protect them and the secrets you both hold? You would have to be Brave. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

Taken

Hogsmeade Weekend gone wrong, what now?

Opening my eyes, I got the feeling that something wasn't right. Getting out of my four poster bed, trying to shake the feel, I got ready remembering that today was the Hogsmeade weekend. Quickly getting excited about the day a head. I made a list of to-dos in my head as I did my hair and make-up.

List of important things to do (all in my head)

1. Get Lily and James alone ( their so annoying, only Lily can't see that she loves him)

2. Get Remus and Kate alone (maybe at the same time as James and Lily)

3. Find out about Sirius's feelings for me (are we more than best friends?)

4. Get lots of the famous Honeydukes chocolate (who does love their chocolate I mean really)

Well, this day should prove to be interesting. I have to set lots of relationships today, I mean good relationships where the people involved are just too blind to see that they love each other (except James, we all know he is in love with Lily). Maybe I can figure out what is going on between me and Sirius. He almost kissed me last night when we where alone in the common room. Was it a in the moment thing or was it I really like you and want to kiss you? We where just talking on the couch in front of the dimming fire, about quidditch. Then the next thing I knew he was leaning into kiss me and then he hesitated and the pulled back.

"Sorry. Good night Lexie," was all he said before practically running up to the boys dorms. I sat there a few minutes dumbfounded at what did and almost happened.

"Ready, Lexie?" Lily's voice snapped me back to the present. She was ready and waiting for me to head down to the common room

"Yeah let's go," I called back to her already running out of the room and down the steps.

"You shouldn't run on the steps you might fall-"Lily shouted but I didn't get to hear the rest as I tripped on the last step and went falling towards the floor. I was caught by the person that my mind had be on all morning, Sirius Black.

"See Prongs girls really do fall into my arms!" He laughed to his best mate, who was also wait for all of us girls to come down. Everyone knew he really just wanted to see Lily.

"Ha Ha. Like I meant to fall into your arms, I just tripped on the last step!" I said just as Lily and Kate came down from the girls dorms.

"Sure you did," replied Sirius with fake seriousness. With everyone ready to go we headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. The boys piled food on their plates and started shoving the food into their mouths. They did this so the would be one of the first people to get to Hogsmeade, the girls, who didn't eat as much, didn't have to rush to get down all their food. When the boys were done, the girls found themselves being dragged out of the Castle and on their way to Hogsmeade.

As we walked, I was next to Lily, I whispered to her.

"We have to get them together," I said nodding to Remus and Kate, who were in their own world talking quietly to each other.

"Yeah we have too. Their so in love and don't even know it" she whispered excitedly back.

"Come with Sirius, James, and I to the quidditch stored. They both wouldn't want to go there," I said to her thinking about my list I had made earlier. All I had to do was get James and Lily alone. Maybe I will get Sirius to help. We could leave when we are walking to a different store then they would be forced to talk and maybe to finally get Lily to see that sees in love with James. It was worth a shot.

"We're going to the quidditch store, see you guys at 3 okay?" I called to Remus and Kate. I pulled James and Sirius towards the store before anyone could protest, not that anyone wanted to. We browsed the store for the latest quidditch supplies. We didn't stay their too long as the boys had been there last week and there was nothing new since then. As we were walking I pulled Sirius back.

"Let's leave them alone, their getting along. Let's head to the joke store instead, okay?" I whispered to Sirius just to make sure James and Lily couldn't hear. I really wanted to make them happy and they would be happy together. It was so obvious to anyone who watched them when they thought no one was looking.

"Yeah if they finally hook-up then I won't have deal with James talking about Lily all the time," He said switching directions to go to the joke shop. We spent the rest of the time alone going to different shops, talking and laughing at other people. We didn't see Remus and Kate, or James and Lily at all after leaving them alone. I just hoped they were getting along and having a good time. I know I was with Sirius.

"It's 2:30 maybe we should head to the Three Broom Sticks and get a table before everyone else shows up." Sirius suggested after getting our own weight in chocolate at Honeydukes.

"Yeah that's a good idea, it's a bit cool out today I could use a butterbeer." I replied glad we could get inside to get warmed-up. I wish I wore something warmer as it was starting to get cooler out yet. We quickly found a table and ordered, as soon as the waitress left the door opened and James and Lily entered followed by Remus and Kate. I could tell that Lily and James got closer in the few hours together, she even sat next to him when there was other seats open. I point this out to Sirius. I was proud of my work, bring people that were meant to be

(well I think so anyway), closer together. The butterbeers came and we just sat talking, joking, and having a good time together. I got the feeling in the pit of my stomach, the feeling something bad was going to happen. I looked around the place and saw a few men in the back corner dressed in black. That made me even more nervous.

"Why don't we get out of here?" I suggested hoping no one would ask why and everyone would just get up and leave.

"Yeah, Kate and I were going to go see the Shrieking Shack, see you guys later." Remus replied to me. It was obvious that they weren't going to look at the Shack.

"See you guys later and be careful" I said to the two of them hoping my feeling was nothing to worry about.

"Wait before we leave Lexie come to the restroom with me," Lily said to me. I quickly agreed so we could get out of there as quick as possible.

"How was your day with James?" I asked Lily when we were in the restroom. Maybe she realized that they were perfect together.

"Good actually, he was sweet and he ask me where I wanted to go instead of just pulling me somewhere." Lily said.

"Anything _happen_?" She blushed deep red answering my question without words. "Oh my god, what happened? Did you kiss?"

"Yeah." she mumbled softly as we exited the restroom and headed to meet the guys outside. I noticed that the men in black weren't in the corner anymore, I hoped that they had gone back to where ever they came from.

"That's amazing Lily you two are great together!" I exclaimed as I opened the door to exit. Stepping outside, I pulled my jacket close in an attempt to keep out the cold. It had got so much colder than when Sirius and I first entered the pub. It was also darker out. We made are way over to James and Sirius, who were standing in front of a store across from the pub.

"You two look cold, want to go back?" James asked us, he was always sweet like that once your were his friend.

"Sure, we have been to every shop anyway" Lily answered for both of us. Suddenly there was an ear splitting scream and everyone froze. I knew there was a lot of students still here, if it was something bad most wouldn't be able to protect themselves, I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and dashed off towards the screaming before anybody else could think. I was quickly followed by Sirius, then James and Lily. As I turned the corner my heart sank, Deatheaters. Some of them corned a group of fourth year girls. I ran towards them as fast as I could shooting off curses and hexes to draw the attention to me. I quickly found myself dueling a couple of death-eaters. Sirius, Lily , and James started dueling as well as soon as they got there. As soon as a few of the death eaters fell I got over to the girls. Spotting Remus and Kate with us I called Kate over.

"Take these girls to the castle run as fast as you can and get Dumbledore " I shouted at Kate.

"Okay. Be safe." was all she said before running with the girls in tow. Going back to duelling I saw Sirius and James keeping there own with deatheaters but to busy to see Lily struggling with one. I rushed over to help. A deatheater came up behind her and grabbed her. I quickly shot off hexes, luckily one hit him and he was force to let Lily go. Getting to where she was I check to see if she was okay.

"Look here a Mudblood and a blood traitor all alone," said one of the deatheaters coming towards us. I looked to see that the boys and other deatheaters wheredo the street and we where out of sight.

"Damn straight." I spat at them.

"Feisty one there, pretty little thing too, to bad all we need is the mudblood." said one of the other ones. Some one grabbed Lily and I from behind, we both struggling to get out of their grips but they were to strong for us.

"NO!" I screamed as they where about to take Lily. Finally getting out of the guys hold on me I ran to Lily to get her out of the guy's hold, but when that didn't work I held on to her with all my might.

"Fine, we'll just take you both." Laughed one.

"Maybe we can have fun with this one." Laughed another one looking my body up and down.

"HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping against hope that someone would hear and come in time to save us.

"Stupid girl." The one in front of me said as he slapped me across my face. He ripped me from Lily as there was footsteps coming towards us. I started struggling again to buy us time, just then I saw Dumbledore coming around the corner with James and Sirius following closely behind. The guy hit me again this time braking my nose.

"Good just in time to say goodbye to these girls!" One laughed at Dumbledore and the boys.

"NO!" both James and Sirius roared. Now running as fast as they could to us.

"I Love You James." Shouted Lily as she disappeared. Thinking this my last chance to see Sirius I decided this was a good time to tell hm how I felt.

"Sirius, I love you" called out to him like I always knew. Hoping he felt the same and would tell just in case it was are last chance.

"Me too, Lexie, I love you too" That's all I would hear from him that day or possibly ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suddenly appearing in a dense, what looked like a forest, my first thought to look and make sure Lily was okay. Quickly finding her a short distance still being held in the grip of the death eater. Seeing I quickly remembered my own arm was in a crushing grip of the other death eater. I need to get back to Hogsmeade and who knows where the Deatheaters are taking us. I quickly make a list in my head of what needs to happen now.

1. Get out of the damn death eaters grip

2. Get Lily out safe too

3 Get both of us back to hogsmeade safe and sound.

4 Take revenge on our kidnapping!!

I let my arm go loose like I'm not going to fight anymore, hope he gives in to my plan. As soon as he let his hand slip a little, I snapped my hand back and darted to where Lily was to free here. I suddenly felt something hard collide with my head. I look up to see Lily scream but I can't hear her, I slip out of reality and into a black nothing.

___________________________________________________________________________

Damn, my head hurt. The thoughts of what had happened can flooding back. I open my eyes quickly, but the dark make it impossible to see. My eyes slowly adjust to the little amount of light, I look around to see that I was in a little cell with a bared door and window. It must have been pretty late for how dark it was.

"Thank goodness your wake!" Lily exclaimed, as she came closer to me and wrapped her arms around me, "I was so scared that your were going to wake up. They hit you so hard and you have been out for a really long time now!"

"Where are we? What happened?" I asked hoping she knew something that could help us.

"I don't know they stunned me right after you. I woke up a few hours ago I guess, it was light outside." Lily answered, making my heart sink. There was little chance of getting out ourselves, we needed help.

"Has anyone been in here?" I ask hoping no has been in here while I was knocked out.

"No I haven't seen anyone since I saw you get hit, then I woke up to just us in here," Lily said, I could tell she was glad no one came in with just her awake. I know I wouldn't want to be alone with a deatheater or two.I was really worried about why they have left us alone. They must not have any doubt that we weren't going anywhere. If that was the case we would have to wait for Dumbledore.

"Have you checked if there was anyway out of here?" I question Lily hoping that she found a way out and was just waiting for me.

"I checked the bars on the door and window and there not going anywhere." Lily stated sadly. I made my way over to the door, I jerked the bars, they didn't even move a little. Hope was quickly leaving me as the same thing happened when I tested the bars on the window. I even tested the solid concrete walls that made up the room. There was no way for us to get out on our own, we need some one to unlock the door to get out.

"Damn it!" I yelled at nothing. I was frustrated that there was no way out, mad that we got taken in the first place, and sad to leave Sirius right after telling him that I loved him.

Sirius. I hadn't really though about him like a normal girl would after telling their someone that they loved them. This situation was anything but ordinary, I had told him so he would know before it was to late. I really did love him, I have known for a while. I just didn't know how he felt about me, we had been friends forever. I couldn't tell if he was really flirting or just are normal flirting and teasing, as we had always did around each other. I really hoped he had returned my feelings.

Now that we both knew that what was between us was more than a friendship, we couldn't be with each other or even talk to each other. I had only been away less than a day and I was already missing him like crazy. Or maybe when I said I loved him he thought ' well she going to be taken maybe it will help if I say it back'. I must have had a very readable face because Lily spoke to me then.

"He really loves you don't worry. It is so obvious when you to are together, his eyes are always on you and no other girl. Besides he hasn't had a girlfriend this whole year, you had to have something to with that." she said to comfort me. It was true, the Sirius Black hadn't had a girlfriend since the end of last year. It had been a very bad brake-up, he had been with Natalie (nice, but a bit stuck up) for three months. I knew then that I loved him, It was so hard to not avoid him when he was with Natalie (that was all the time). After the first month, I started to think that he really loved Natalie. I could no longer be around either of them ever. I kept myself busy always, I could be found in the library where Sirius was sure not to show up. One day walking down the corridor, I heard voices not so quiet.

"It's not like that, I love y-." I heard a guys voice.

"Don't say you love me. We both know it's not true, all you do is talk about her!" A girl cut him off. I thought about just walking away and leaving who ever they where to fight in peace.

"Natalie, that's not all I talk about her. She's just-" said the voice I now knew as Sirius. I couldn't move, were they braking up?

"She's amazing. She's so funny. She just said this. She did this and that. Sirius, you never stop talking about her. You love her not me." screamed Natalie. They were braking up because Sirius love someone else. "I think we should not see each other anymore." she said more softly. I heard footsteps coming towards me, I dashed off, back the way I came. My heart was shattered , Sirius loved someone else. After Sirius and Natalie's brake up, I still avoided Sirius. It wasn't until the beginning of this year, our last year at Hogwarts, that we talked again. We were closer than ever and I forgot about the mystery girl.

"Thank you." I thanked Lily for what she had said. "I'm glad you and James finally got together. You are perfect for each other."

"Welcome, and thank you too. Would have never seen the good side of James without you." She said quietly. When I was avoiding Sirius last year, Lily and I became best friends. We told each other all of our secrets and protected each other when we had to. I showed her the nice, sweet, loyal side of James Potter, that most people didn't know about. She told me how she thought him was really nice after really getting to know him. She was scared about what people would think after six years of hating James, and then suddenly liking him more than a friend.

I told her about loving Sirius, and how his and Natalie's brake-up. I told her about the mystery girl and how Sirius was so in love with her. I told her how I could even look at Sirius without tears welling up in my eyes. She thought Sirius was in love with me, and that I was the mystery girl. I knew it was impossible because I hadn't been talking with him at the time he always talked about the girl. Lily said we should just ask Natalie who it was. I told her that I was already heart broken and if I found out is was some other girl I would just die. I never found out because I didn't want to know.

"We need to get out of here." I said to Lily

"I know but how?" She asked me.

"I don't know. All I know is that we need to get out soon else I don't know if both of us will get out

together." I told her. The bad feeling the pit of my stomach came back suddenly, and knew it was to late for us.


End file.
